


[vid] Worth Fighting For

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team, Teamwork, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we go, we go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and notes available at my LJ [here](http://gwyn-r.livejournal.com/343218.html)

Worth Fighting For  
Artist: Santigold ("Disparate Youth")

An Avengers-verse vid made for Escapade 2013. Comments, critique, etc. all welcome. A download is available at [my site.](http://www.gwynethr.net)


End file.
